


Stuck In A Summer Love

by papirossy



Series: Air [3]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, RAM-era, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: Sommer in Paris. Die einen schaffen es nicht, über eine Affäre hinwegzukommen, die anderen schaffen es nicht, über eine Affäre hinauszukommen und die Beziehung endlich festzuzurren. Nicht nur im übertragenen Sinne kann Guy nicht mehr erkennen, was direkt vor ihm liegt.
Relationships: Thomas Bangalter/Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo
Series: Air [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769443
Kudos: 3





	Stuck In A Summer Love

Weitsichtig

Als er nach Hause kommt, lässt er Goliath von der Leine und gießt sich erstmal ein Glas Pinot ein, bevor er das Handy nimmt.

Rufaufbau. Vor den Fenstern pulsierende Pariser Nacht.

„Hey.“

Herzklopfen beim Klang seiner Stimme. Freundlich, flirtend, ein bisschen überrascht. Guy läuft nervös durch seine Wohnung. Das einzige Licht kommt aus der Küche, wo eine offene Flasche Wein auf ihn wartet und Goliath vor dem Fressnapf hockt.

„Ich, ähm, hab da diese Augen-OP. Keine große Sache. Ich werde sediert und, äh, ich brauche jemanden, der mich danach nach Hause bringt… also“

„…fragst du mich?“

Guy stellt das Weinglas ab und schluckt.

„Oui.“

Natürlich holt Thomas ihn ab. Guy diktiert ihm die Adresse und die Zeit, macht höflichen Smalltalk, setzt sich auf die Fensterbank und widersteht dem Drang zu rauchen.

*

Als er aufwacht, steht er völlig neben sich. Orientierungslosigkeit, Tasten nach dem Handy, fremde Stimmen, die ihm sagen, er solle ruhig liegen bleiben und die Augen geschlossen halten. Sie würden jetzt seine Kontaktperson anrufen.

„Oh ja, tun Sie das. Sagn Sie ihm, dassisch ihn liebe...“

Guys Kopf sinkt zurück auf das Kissen und selig schläft er wieder ein. Scheiße, diese Drogen sind gut.

Eine vertraute Stimme weckt ihn. „Na Schlafmütze?“ Ist es Sonntagmorgen? Hat er Frühstück gemacht? Er sieht ein bärtiges Gesicht verschwommen hinter einem weißen Schleier. Er spürt starke Arme. Instinktiv krallt Guy seine Finger in weichen Satinstoff.

„Trägsu etwa die Blousonjacke?“, lallt er im Fahrstuhl und wird – das Gesicht in den weichen Satinstoff begraben – ganz benommen von dem herben Männerduft, den Thomas ausdünstet. „Diestehtdirsogut…“

Sie haben sie zusammen gekauft. Es war ein verregneter Tag in London, irgendein Laden in Shoreditch nach einem kurzen Streifzug durch Rough Trade, wo man sie erkannt, aber in Ruhe gelassen hat. Guy hat sie ihm nur mit dem Wort „hier“ gereicht und Thomas hat sie ihm zuliebe angezogen. Grauer fast schwarzer Satinstoff, schlanker minimalistischer Schnitt, moderner Look. „Ist das nicht eine Hipster-Jacke?“ Thomas – mit seinen krausen Locken und seinem bärtigen Gesicht – sieht unfassbar gut in ihr aus.

Guy spürt ein sanftes Beben. Thomas lacht. „Bist du betrunken?“

Mit seiner schweren Sonnenbrille sieht er tatsächlich ein bisschen so aus, als würde er gerade seinen Rausch auskatern.

„Fühlt sich irgendwie so an.“

Das Pling des Fahrstuhls. Straßenlärm. Autos fahren über nassen Asphalt. Guy gleitet auf einen glatten Ledersitz, spürt struppige Locken und seinen Atem, als Thomas sich über ihn beugt, um den Gurrt festzuzurren. Hunger auf seine Lippen. Guy greift ihn beim Kragen seiner Jacke und zieht ihn zu sich, wird bald irre, als er seinen Bart, seine Lippen und seinen Atem spürt. Nachdem er sich an ihm satt gefressen hat – irritiertes Innehalten. „Okay, alles gut? Sitzt du bequem?“, fragt Thomas außer Atem.

Es hat geregnet. Die Luft riecht nach nassem Asphalt, Benzin und Eau de Cologne.

„Oui.“

Thomas schließt die Tür so sachte wie möglich, geht um das Auto herum und steigt auf der anderen Seite wieder ein. „Okay, kann es losgehen?“ Guy brummt und fällt, eingebettet in weichem Sonnenlicht und dem Gefühl von Sicherheit, das viel mit dem Mann neben ihm zu tun hat, in einen sanften Dämmerschlaf.

Zuhause aufgeregtes Hundegebell und Pfoten, die an seinen Beinen hochklettern. „Hey, mein Süßer!“

Thomas bringt ihn direkt ins Bett, zieht ihm die Schuhe von den Füßen, dann die Vorhänge zu.

„Kannst du kurz mit Goliath rausgehen?“, seufzt Guy in sein Kopfkissen.

„Sicher.“

Obwohl es nicht Teil ihrer Vereinbarung ist, bleibt Thomas über Nacht. Er geht mit Goliath raus, kocht ihnen beiden Ratatouille und weckt ihn alle zwei Stunden für die Augentropfen.

„Sexy oder?“, kommentiert Guy die Schutzbrille, die er tragen muss. So soll verhindert werden, dass er sich im Schlaf die Augen reibt. Thomas legt sich zu ihm.

„Hat ein bisschen was von _Die Fliege._ “

Guy kann seinen verliebten Blick beinahe auf seiner Haut spüren. Die Art wie die Temperatur sich ändert und die Zeit sich ausdehnt.

„Sie haben meine Augen mit Klammern offen gehalten“, erzählt er schläfrig von seiner OP. „Es war wie bei _Clockwork Orange_.“

Sanftes Lachen neben ihm.

„Haben sie auch Beethovens Neunte gespielt?“

„Nein, leider nicht.“

Langes Schweigen.

„Danke, dass du geblieben bist.“

„Natürlich.“

Traurigkeit hängt zwischen ihnen wie ein alter Vorhang. Der Wunsch ihn zu küssen. Vielleicht etwas mehr, als er sanfte Finger in seinen Haaren spürt.

„Deine Haare.“

Eine sentimentale Berührung, von der Guy sich jetzt schon fragt, was sie ihn kosten wird. Seine Geduld, seine Würde, sein Herz?

„Was ist damit?“

„Sie sind so lang geworden.“

„Hm.“

„Beinahe wie früher.“

„Ja, kann sein.“

So richtig lang sind sie eigentlich nicht. Locker kringeln sie sich auf seinen Schultern. Nichts im Vergleich zu den langen Zotteln früher in der Schule.

„Ich war damals richtig traurig, als du sie dir abrasiert hast.“

„Ist das so?“

„Ja. Du warst irgendwie ein ganz anderer Mensch mit diesen raspelkurzen Haaren.“

(Das war die Idee.)

„Du meinst so wie du vor ein paar Jahren mit dem Schnurrbart?“

„Dem Schnurbart?“

„Ja. Der war einfach scheußlich. Wolltest du damit etwa einen auf Moroder machen?“

Guy lacht jungenhaft – so wie damals, wenn er auf Thomas‘ Bett lag, sich mit Chips vollstopfte und Sitcoms sah, während Thomas am Schreibtisch über seinen Hausaufgaben brütete.

„Das war doch ein cooler Look.“

Guy prustet wieder los. Fehlen nur noch die Chips.

„Nein, war es nicht.“

Thomas versinkt in Betroffenheit. Ein Anblick, der Guy mit seiner Fliegenbrille erspart bleibt. Was nicht heißt, dass er das Klima von Thomas‘ Gefühlen nicht fühlen kann. Er nimmt sie wahr wie das Wetter. Hitze, Kälte… jetzt gerade ist es sehr schwül. Er ist erregt und Guy nutzt es aus.

„Aber der Bart ist heiß.“

Die Selbstverständlichkeit und der plötzliche Ernst, mit denen er diesen Satz ausspricht und seine Hand auf seine bärtige Wange legt, lässt Thomas erröten. Guy liebt das Prickeln seines Bartes auf seiner Haut und sinkt ein paar Herzschläge lang hinein in das Gefühl butterweicher Sehnsucht. Aber als DJ und Produzent kennt er sich mit Timing aus und weiß, wann er sich aus einem heißen Flirt zurückziehen sollte. Denn irgendwann verwandelt sich Sehnsucht in Verzweiflung und ein Flirt in eine Klammer. „Ah, Merde!“ Er stößt also ein Ächzen aus und streckt sich ausgiebig. „Mir ist so langweilig. Erzähl mir was!“

Er rollt sich in der Kuhle von Thomas‘ langem, gebogenem Körper wieder zusammen, hüllt sich in seine Wärme und seinen Duft wie in eine alte tröstende Decke. Thomas säuselt sanft in seine Haare.

„Was soll ich dir denn erzählen?“

„Wie lief es im Studio?“

Erschöpftes Seufzen.

„Hat sich nicht viel getan ohne dich. Todd und ich haben nochmal am Sound geschraubt. Warte, ich hab eine erste Version von dem Song.“ Thomas steht auf, kommt wieder. Er setzt Guy Kopfhörer auf und fummelt an seinem Handy herum. Stille. Dann der Song. _„…and it was you… and it was you… the one that would be breaking my heart…“_

Guy schließt die Augen, Tränen fließen unter seiner Schutzbrille.

„Klingt gut.“

Es ist absurd, Thomas diese an ihn gerichteten Worte singen zu hören. Zwar durch den Vocoder verzerrt. Aber ganz eindeutig er. Seine Emotionen, sein Puls, sein Herz.

No one

Ein paar Monate zuvor. Alle sitzen in einem vollen Kinosaal, um sich das Screening von Quentins Film anzusehen. Pedro, Gildas, Sébastien und… „Merde, da ist Thomas.“

Guy rutscht tiefer in seinen Sessel. Thomas hatte eigentlich abgesagt. („Ich hab da familiäre Verpflichtungen.“)

„Wer?“, fragt die Frau neben ihm.

„Niemand.“

(Nur der Mann, den ich liebe.)

Thomas kämpft sich ein paar Reihen vor ihm zu seinem Sitz vor, grüßt dabei Leute, die er kennt, lächelt höflich, entschuldigt sich, bedankt sich, trifft Guys Blick. Kurzer Schockmoment, dann ein niederschmetterndes Lächeln. Ein Mundwinkel gequält zur Seite gezogen, Irritation, als er die Frau neben ihm sieht.

„Oh, ist das dein Partner?“

„Oui.“

„Cool. Warum sitzt er nicht bei uns?“

(Weil du auf seinem Platz sitzt.)

„Oh là là“, raunt Sébastien von der anderen Seite. „Dein Ex ist hier.“

„Er ist nicht mein Ex.“

„Oh, dann seid ihr noch zusammen?“

Guy knurrt Unverständliches in seine Faust.

„Ah, verstehe, ihr habt es immer noch nicht festgezurrt.“

Es geht auf und ab. Gelegentlich ein Date im Kino, dem eine zwanglose, Herzklopfen verursachende SMS vorausgeht. _Lust auf den neuen Aki-Kaurismäki?_ Ein Date mit Popcorn und M&Ms und allem Drum und Dran. Frisches Hemd, schicke Unterwäsche, ein Hauch Acqua di Gio. Diese Art von Date. Tief versunken in die Kinosessel erzählt Thomas dann von Aki Kaurismäki und Guy schwillt das Herz in seiner Brust an. Selbstvergessen tätschelt Thomas seinen Arm, während der Film läuft. Manchmal kocht er für ihn Coq au Vin. Das Geräusch des Korkens, der aus der Weinflasche ploppt, ist das verheißungsvolle Geräusch von bevorstehendem Sex. Thomas zieht sich etwas Schickes an. Riecht gut. Verführt ihn auf dem Sofa bei Wein und zeitgenössischer Piano-Musik.

Und manchmal – wenn er so nackt mit ihm im Bett liegt und an der Wolle auf Thomas' dürrem Oberarm zupft, wenn es so intim wird, dass es weh tut – bricht Guy einen Streit vom Zaun. Sehnsuchtsvolle Blicke über die Sitzreihen hinweg sind alles, was ihnen dann noch bleibt.

Nach Quentins Film gibt es Drinks im Foyer. Alle stehen mit Wein- und Champagner-Gläsern herum und plaudern. Grüppchen bilden sich. Guy schnappt sich ein Glas von einem vorbeisegelnden Tablett und stellt sich zu der Gruppe um Pedro, Quentin, Thomas und... einer hübschen Frau. Sie stoßen an, lachen und Thomas hat diesen interessierten Blick.

Er trägt ein legeres Sakko zu T-Shirt und einer Jeans, in der seine Beine unverschämt lang wirken. Ein scheues Lächeln auf den Lippen. Wenn Guy etwas sagt, neigt er aufmerksam seinen Kopf zu ihm herunter und irgendwann spürt er eine Hand in seinem Kreuz. Das ist so seine Art. Hat man ihn oft machen sehen bei den Frauen, mit denen er ausgegangen ist. Eine flüchtige Geste, selbstverständlich fast, aufmerksamkeitsbekundend, zärtlich und viel zu intim. Guy erstarrt mit seinem Champagner-Glas in der Hand. Er kann den anderen nicht mehr folgen, stürzt seinen Drink herunter und spült damit jedes bisschen Willensstärke weg. Benommen wankt er auf der Stelle, sackt – angezogen von seinem Duft und seiner Wärme – beinahe in Thomas‘ Arme. (Ich weiß, wie sich dein Penis in meinem Mund anfühlt, wenn er wächst.)

„Ich, ähm, muss mal was essen. Ich hol mir ein paar Canapés.“

„Mein Freund, was war das mit der Hand?“, will Sébastien am kalten Buffet wissen.

„Nichts? Was meinst du?“

„Na die Hand. Was hat diese Hand in deinem Kreuz gemacht? Dieser Mann umgarnt dich, ich sag’s dir.“

Das ist Sébastien – er sagt so Sachen wie „umgarnen“ und schämt sich noch nicht mal dafür. Wenigstens hat er aufgehört ihn seinen Fuckboy zu nennen.

„Na komm schon, mein Freund, wir gehen eine rauchen.“

Zdar steht inzwischen auf einem kleinen Pult und legt Platten auf.

„Ich rauche nicht mehr.“

Guy beobachtet Thomas betrunken über den Rand seines Glases hinweg.

Bald macht der ganze Saal _Toop-toop._ Manche laut und mit ausgestreckten Armen, manche nur so leise vor sich hin. Guy stopft Canapés in sich rein. Julie hakt sich bei ihm ein und sie redet über ihre Arbeit beim Nachrichtensender. Eigentlich ist sie eine viel zu tolle Frau für ihn – kultiviert, gebildet, bodenständig. Seltsamerweise kann er sie sich an Thomas‘ Seite gut vorstellen. Vielleicht sollte er sie miteinander verkuppeln. Guy fragt viel nach, nur um selbst nicht reden zum müssen, und sie vertiefen sich in ein Gespräch über die Präsidentschaftswahlen. In Gedanken ist er woanders. Denkt an den Mann, der eben noch hinter ihm stand und – als er sich umdreht – weg ist. „Kennst du den DJ auch?“, will sie wissen.

„Zdar? Ja, natürlich.“

„Oh wow! Denkst du, er würde _No One_ von Alicia Keys für mich spielen? Ich liebe diesen Song!“

„Sicher.“

Guy verspürt nicht den Wunsch, ihr zu sagen, dass Zdar nicht so ein DJ sei, bei dem man sich Lieder aus den Charts wünschen könne, und will ihr den Gefallen tun. Er drückt sich mit seinem Champagner-Glas durch die Menge. Zdar, der gerade ein paar Chic-Songs durch den Mixer jagt, beugt sich zu ihm runter. Guy sagt ihm was ins Ohr und zeigt auf Julie. Nicht lang und es läuft Alicia Keys. Julie stößt einen Jubelschrei aus und singt mit. Sie ist wunderschön, aber nicht das, was Guy heute Nacht will. Er trinkt noch einen Wermut Tonic und versinkt in Traurigkeit. Der kitschige Songtext macht es nicht besser und lässt ihn an den Mann denken, der mit ihm mitten in der Nacht zum Tierarzt fährt. Der ihn hält, wenn er weinend auf dem Boden hockt, und die Nacht mit ihm bei Goliath im Wohnzimmer verbringt.

Sie verlassen die Party und die Luft auf dem Boulevard St-Germain riecht nach nassem Asphalt. Es ist eine warme Sommernacht voller Möglichkeiten und Guy schlägt vor, ein Taxi zu rufen.

*

Am nächsten Morgen. Guy schiebt die Beine aus dem Bett und tritt auf seine Calvin-Klein-Unterwäsche. „Merde.“ Er streift sie sich über, nimmt einen dünnen Pulli vom Stuhl und zieht ihn sich ebenfalls über. Erstmal ins Bad. Lange dicke Haare hängen ihm ins Gesicht, als er sich verschlafen über die Toilette beugt. Eklig, wenn sie einem so im Nacken kleben im Schlaf. Eigentlich immer der Moment, wenn Guy überlegt, sie sich wieder abzurasieren.

Das Rauschen der Klospülung bringt die übliche morgendliche Ernüchterung. Scharfe Mundspülung wird gegurgelt und ins Waschbecken gespuckt. Danach schleppt er sich müde in die Küche. Goliath hört bereits das Hantieren mit der Pillendose und hebt zerknirscht den Kopf. „Na los, komm!“. Guy hockt sich über ihn und klemmt ihn zwischen seinen Knien ein. Ihr allmorgendlicher Kampf. Danach sehen sie sich beide erschöpft an. „Ich weiß, du hast keine Lust darauf. Ich auch nicht.“ Guy wischt sich über das Gesicht. Es ist heiß. Er reißt ein Fenster auf.

„Guten Morgen.“

Thomas‘ Stimme. Ein Ziehen im Magen.

„Morgen“, grummelt Guy und wirft eine Aspirin in ein Glas Wasser. „Willst du auch?“

„Nein, danke. Ich muss los. Die Einschulung.“

„Achja. Richtig.“

Es hat eine gewisse Routine. Die nächtlichen SMS. Der Sex. Der drohende Abschied am nächsten Morgen.

„Geht es Goliath besser?“

„Ja. Er frisst schon wieder.“

„Ah, toll!“

„Ich mach dir noch einen Espresso.“

Ratlosigkeit an der Tür. Thomas in einem schicken Blouson. Was man eben so überwirft, wenn man nachts zum Sex gerufen wird.

„Na dann.“

„Na dann.“

Thomas beugt sich runter, kurzes Innehalten, ein letzter Blick in Guys Augen, dann ein gefühlvoller Kuss. Keiner will es aussprechen. Aber beide denken es. Thomas hat es an jenem Abend mit Goliath in sein Ohr geflüstert. Kratziger Bart, warmer Atem, kaum lauter als der warme Sommerwind, der nachts durch Baumkronen weht. „Ich liebe dich.“ Die Worte ließen etwas in Guy zerbrechen.

Langer Blick jetzt in seine Augen. (Dieser Mann umgarnt dich.) Das Geräusch der Tür, die sich sachte schließt.

An der Seine

Guy lernt sie auf Xaviers Geburtstag kennen. Er steht in einer Ecke und raucht eine Zigarette, ohne jemals auch nur einmal zu aschen, als sie ihn auf sein T-Shirt anspricht. „Cooles T-Shirt!“

„Oh.“ Er blickt an sich herunter. _Payback’s a Bitch_. „Ja.“

Sie hat raspelkurze Haare so wie er Ende der 90er. Das muss auch ungefähr die Zeit sein, in der sie geboren ist. Sie ist eine Freundin von Uffie und studiert Modedesign. Mit ihrem italienischen Akzent kann man ein steinhartes Baguette schneiden. Guy zieht interessiert an seiner Zigarette und sie an ihrem Strohhalm. „Gi! Kurz für Giovana“

„Guy. Kurz für Guillaume.“

Sie treffen sich ein paar mal. Er mag ihren ungezwungen Stil. Lederjacke, flache Loafer, Lippenstift und ein Blick, mit dem er nur selten angesehen wird. Das Gefühl ein ganz neuer Mann zu sein. Sie essen bei Sonnenuntergang am Seine-Ufer. Baguette, Wein, Käse. Sie reden über Mailand, Athen, New York und Los Angeles. Die verschiedenen Kulturen. Wo es sich am besten leben, wo es sich am besten essen und wo es sich am besten lieben lässt. Sie habe es einmal in der Akropolis getrieben, beichtet sie lachend, ganz ohne vulgär dabei zu klingen. Guy nascht Weintrauben und genießt dieses Gespräch, das ganz ohne Filme und Musik auskommt.

Sie bewegt sich in Uffies Kreisen, also weiß sie, wer er ist, fragt aber nicht nach. Wahrscheinlich ist es ihr egal. Ihrer Generation ist doch so ziemlich alles egal. Außer vielleicht wer wem einen Blow Job gegeben hat. „Sie hatte mal was mit Thomas. Naja, eigentlich war es nur ein Blow Job. Anscheinend lief es bei ihm zu Hause nicht so richtig gut und er war hackedicht, also.“

Guy verschluckt sich beinahe an seinem Pinot. „Wirklich?“

Kuss vor ihrer Haustür. Mehr erstmal nicht. Ein Gefühl von Leichtigkeit, als er nachts mit Goliath eine Runde dreht. Kurzer Gedanke an Thomas, als Goliath das Bein hebt. Gewissensbisse? Nein. Sie haben sich nichts versprochen.

„Ich muss erstmal rausfinden, was ich will“, knurrte er an einem verregneten Mittwochvormittag am Frühstückstisch und wich Thomas‘ Blick aus. Thomas reagierte sanft und verständnisvoll. An der Tür gab es einen von vielen letzten Küssen.

An einem warmen Sommerabend sitzt er in ihrer Küche im 5. Arrondissement mit romantischem Blick über den Place Paul-Painlevé. Er raucht am offenen Fenster und sie kocht Spaghetti alle Vongole. „Es heißt, du hättest was mit Thomas.“

„Wer sagt das?“

„Buschfunk.“

Merde. Paris ist ein Dorf.

„Ist da was dran?“

„Naja. Wir hatten mal was miteinander. Ist das ein Problem?“

„Nein. Natürlich nicht.“

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern, hantiert plötzlich hektisch mit Topflappen und dampfenden Töpfen herum.

„Oh, mist!“

„Kann ich helfen?“

„Nein!“

Am Ende steht sie ratlos in ihrem BH-losen Tanktop in der Küche und wischt sich mit dem Unterarm über die Stirn.

„Ich kann echt nicht kochen. Sorry.“

„Naja, Spaghetti anbrennen zu lassen ist schon ne Leistung. Das muss man erstmal hinkriegen.“

Guy holt das Handy heraus und bestellt Pizza.

Kurz vor Mitternacht. Die Sonne ist längst hinter den Dächern verschwunden und die Pizza gegessen, als sie ihr Date auf den Balkon verlagern. Bunte Papierleuchten, Weißwein, intime Gespräche. „Und wie ist es so mit einem Mann zu schlafen?“

„Das müsstest du doch eigentlich wissen.“

Einem leisen Lachen folgt ein langer neugieriger Blick.

„Und wie verträgt sich das mit deinem Glauben?“

„Meinem Glauben?“

Unten auf der Straße das leise Rauschen der Nacht – Stimmen, Schritte, nach Parkplätzen suchende durch die Gegend kurvende Autos. Sie steckt den Zeigefinger in den Kragen seines Bandshirts und zieht ein Kruzifix heraus. Guy sieht an sich herunter.

„Achso. Das trag ich nur aus sentimentalen Gründen.“

„Ah.“

Sie zündet sich eine Gauloises an und erzählt ihm von ein paar Geschichten mit Frauen, als wäre sie ihm das jetzt schuldig, und er hört sich das an. Es folgt ein Exkurs über Label und dass sie sich mit keinem so richtig identifizieren könne, auch mit Geschlechterrollen könne sie nichts anfangen.

„Kennst du Goffman? _Wir alle spielen Theater?_ Das war ein richtiger Augenöffner!“

„Ist das so?“

Er ascht in die purpurfarbene Pariser Nacht und langweilt sich ein bisschen. Mit diesem Millennial-Zeug kann er nicht so richtig viel anfangen und er fragt sich schon, ob das alles eine gute Idee war, als sie dieses Lächeln lächelt.

Sie suhlen sich nackt in einer lauen Ventilator-Brise. Gekicher und Verrenkungen auf dem Bett, als sie zwischen sie greift und ihn in sich einführt. Ihre flachen Brüste hüpfen vor seinem Gesicht auf und ab. Sie tun es die ganze Nacht. Reden ein bisschen. Dösen ein bisschen. Als es schon dämmert, gibt sie ihm einen trägen Blow Job. Am Morgen kann er sich kaum bewegen und hält sich den Rücken wie ein alter Mann. Kein Bandscheibenvorfall, aber eine Warnung, es nicht zu übertreiben. Sie lacht und will es schon wieder. „Dann musst du aber oben sitzen. Ich bin keine zwanzig mehr.“

*

Später. Guy schlurft in seinen ausgelatschten Adidas Sambas zu seiner Stammbrasserie und trifft einen Mann mit einer schweren dunklen Sonnenbrille in seinem dicht bewucherten Gesicht. Das ist Sébastien. Sieht aus wie ein haariger Sack Klöten und macht die schönste Musik. Sie sitzen draußen in der Abendsonne, Goliath bläst Trübsal unter dem Tisch und Guy liest die Speisekarte mit ausgestreckten Armen.

„Ich kann nicht erkennen, was ich nahe vor mir habe“, erklärt er, als er Sébastiens Blick bemerkt, und Sébastien wirkt nicht überrascht.

„Was du nicht sagst.“

Sie bestellen Grappa und wälzen die immer gleichen Themen. Guy tippt unter der Tischplatte eine Nachricht.

_Was machst du heute Abend?_

Vampire

Privatparty bei Gaspard. Das zum ersten Mal gefühlte Gefühl, der Älteste im Raum zu sein. Er hält das Handy umfasst in der Tasche seines Hoodys. Wo vorher der Wunsch nach einer Zigarette war, ist jetzt der Wunsch nach Thomas. Ihm zu schreiben. Sich unter seiner Decke zu verkriechen. Das Gesicht in seiner Boxershorts zu vergraben.

„Guillaume Emmanuel! Na los, setz dich zu uns!“ Guy schiebt das Handy zurück in seine Tasche und hockt sich zu den anderen. Xavi, Gaspard, Feadz, Giovana, Sebastian und ein paar von den Vampiren, die sich an jene ranhängen, die wirklich Talent haben, um es dann aus ihnen rauszusaugen – sie alle sitzen im Kreis und eine Bong wird herumgereicht.

Es wird Flaschendrehen gespielt. Guy spürt Thomas‘ Atem in seinem Hals, seinen kratzigen Bart – mehr als nur Erinnerung, Verlangen! – und aus lauter Verzweiflung spielt er mit. Alles, nur um nicht an ihn zu denken. (Warum nicht an ihn denken?) Die Becks-Flasche zeigt auf ihn. Er wählt Wahrheit und Gaspard sieht ihn mit einem Blick an wie aus Stein. „Also, du und Thomas. Ist da schon mal was gelaufen?“

„Wie war das?“

Alle lachen. Alle sind stoned. Und Guy fühlt sich hier langsam nirgendwo mehr sicher.

Er knurrt.

„Was soll denn das. So eine bekloppte Frage beantworte ich doch nicht.“

„Man könnte meinen, der Mann hat niemals Flaschendrehen gespielt.“

„Lass den Mann, Gaspard. Er ist mit seiner Freundin hier.“

Guy kommt mit einer anderen Frage davon und bald küssen sich Xavi und Gaspard und jeder mit jedem. Guy hat genug und steht auf. Nebenan werden Lines gezogen.

„Guillaume!“ (Er sehnt sich danach, irgendwo zu sein, wo man ihn einfach nur Guy nennt.) „Willst du auch?“

„Nein. Danke.“

Draußen auf der Terrasse starrt er eine Weile mit Xavi in die Sterne. Sie teilen sich einen Joint. Ganz altmodisch. „Die Leute denken immer, ich und Gaspard wären ein Paar.“

„Na wenn ihr euch auch dauernd küsst.“

„Ja, aber das ist doch nur albernes Getue. Nicht wie bei dir und Thomas.“

Guy bleibt der Qualm im Hals stecken. Er hustet.

„Bei mir und Thomas?“

„Ja, ihr liebt euch doch, mann. Das kann doch jeder sehen.“

„Wirklich?“

Guy hat genug von den Sternen und bekommt einen steifen Hals vor Unbehagen.

„Naja, ihr seid vielleicht etwas verklemmt. Aber mann, hast du mal gesehen, wie er dich ansieht!“

„Wie denn?“

Xavi lacht ein zugedröhntes Lachen – macht Geräusche wie ein Frosch – und wankt dabei etwas nach vorn. Guy denkt schon, Xavi taucht gar nicht mehr aus seinem Lach-Koma auf.

„Mann, du brauchst echt eine Brille!“

*

Es ist bereits halb zwölf, als einer in den Garten ruft: „Okay, wir müssen los!“

Kurz darauf sitzen sie in der Métro. Guy hat den Arm um Giovana gelegt und hält sich aus den Hipster-Gesprächen raus. „Kennt ihr das auch, wenn im Film einer kotzt und die Toilette umarmt?“

„Oh Gott jaaa, widerlich!“

Aber sie waren auch nicht besser. Er denkt an Thomas, der dem Journalisten damals völlig zugedröhnt irgendwas von Toni Braxton erzählt.

(„Wer nur Techno kauft, sollte mal Toni Braxton hören. Die schlägt echt alles. ‚You’re Makin Me High‘ ist die beste Single, die ich seit Jahren gehört habe. Sanft, einfach und intensiv. ‚Oh, I get so hot when I’m around you, baby‘ (er summt die Melodie), hast du jemals etwas Besseres gehört?“)

Bestimmt einen Kilometer laufen sie jetzt den Champs-Élysées herunter. Weiter vorne wird bereits gejubelt und gesungen. Gaspard und Xavi schleppen Kisten mit Platten und Guy nimmt Giovanas Hand. Sie sind auf dem Weg ins Queen. Erinnerung an den Winter 1997. Selber Ort. Pedro schleppt die Platten, Thomas und Nadia halten Händchen und Guy hat die Arme verschränkt und friert in seinem dünnen Hoodie.

Drei Uhr morgens. Wummernde Bässe. Guy schließt seinen Hosenstall und nimmt das Handy, ohne sich die Hände zu waschen. Betrunkene Sprachnachricht auf seine Mailbox. Immer eine gute Idee.

„Hey, ich bin‘s. Weißt du, wo wir gerade sind? Im Queen! Wir haben ne richtig gute Zeit, die Musik ist scheiße, aber was solls! Ich bin mit einer Frau hier. Sie ist dreizehn Jahre jünger als ich. Und Xavi und Gaspard sind auch da und… und wir haben eine richtig gute Zeit. Naja und alles, woran ich denken kann, bist du! Ich… ich glaube ich habe mich damals in dich verliebt. Scheiße, alles woran ich denken konnte, war dich zu küssen. Vielleicht hab ich‘s sogar getan, ich weiß nicht. An viel von diesem Abend kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern. Du hast dem Journalisten erzählt, dass dieser Toni Braxton Song das Geilste überhaupt wäre, weißt du noch? Aber irgendwie muss ich so eine Art Filmriss gehabt haben. Jedenfalls warst du danach eine Weile komisch zu mir.“ Guy lässt die soeben ausgesprochenen Worte auf sich wirken. „Oh Gott. Ich hab irgendwas genommen.“ Er legt abrupt auf und starrt benommen auf das Display, auf dem Thomas‘ Name jetzt langsam erlischt. Eine Nachricht wie ein Autounfall.

„Guillaume!“ Xavi findet ihn im Treppenhaus und hakt sich mit seinem Arm um seiner Schulter an ihm fest. „Was stehst du hier so alleine herum und machst ein Gesicht wie Johnny Thunders?“

Am Morgen wacht Guy auf einem Fußboden auf. Orientierungslosigkeit. Er schaut sich um und erkennt Gaspards Wohnzimmer. Das Lounge-Sofa, den Eames-Sessel. Überall liegen Leute herum. Giovana schläft mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust. Sie hatten Sex. Vage Erinnerung. In der Dunkelheit ist sie auf seinem Schoß hin und her gerutscht. Mit ihrer Hand auf seinem Mund hat er sich in ihr ergossen.

Konzept

Nachts zu Thomas ins Bett kommen, der sich irgendeinen Bildband ansieht. Dennis-Hopper-Fotografien vielleicht. Er sieht gemütlich aus mit der Lesebrille und der karierten Pyjamahose. Mehr Professor für amerikanische Literatur der Nachkriegszeit als wie der Typ, der _Around the World_ auf eben diese losgelassen hat. Auf seinem Kopf und auf seiner Brust kräuseln sich kastanienbraune Haare und Guy zupft ein bisschen daran, während Thomas ihm von dem Buch erzählt.

Leise Töne

Knapp eine Stunde zu spät kreuzt er mit Goliath bei Todd im Studio auf. „Du riechst nach Sex und…“, Thomas beugt sich vor und schnuppert an ihm wie ein Köter, „Zigaretten.“ Todd ist in der Küche und macht Kaffee. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen verlässt er immer den Raum, wenn sie sich das gemixte Material anhören. Aus Nervosität vielleicht oder wer weiß was. „Ja. Sorry. Ich hab‘s nicht mehr geschafft zu duschen.“

Thomas gafft ihn mit offenem Mund an. Guy ächzt und krümmt sich, als er sich auf den Stuhl setzt. Immer noch der Rücken vom vielen Sex und Aufdembodenschlafen.

„Rauchst du etwa wieder?“

„Ja. Aber nur auf Partys.“

Thomas lacht. Aber es ist kein fröhliches Lachen.

„Du klingst wie ein Teenager.“

„Ist das so?“

Thomas sieht ihn nachdenklich an.

„Können wir uns das jetzt anhören?“, fragt Guy gereizt.

„Sicher.“

Acht Minuten angespannte Stille. Ausweichende Blicke, während Paul Williams singt, was sie beide bereits fühlen, aber nicht aussprechen können.

Schwer zu sagen, ob Thomas die nächtliche Liebeserklärung gehört hat. Vielleicht ist er auch nur höflich genug, es zu ignorieren. Es war schließlich nicht seine erste peinliche Nachricht an Thomas. Das Drama damals, als er mit Héloïse zusammen kam. All diese Blicke, sein Lächeln nachts im Bett (damals genauso wie heute), Guy hatte wirklich gedacht, das würde zu etwas führen.

Stille.

„Die Bläser sind zu laut“, ist Guys nüchterne Bilanz. „Und der Chor. Der Bass etwas zu wuchtig.“

„Oui. D’accord.“

Thomas macht sich Notizen. Todd bringt zwei Tassen Kaffee und hört sich alles an, dann setzt er sich wieder an den Mix.

*

Befangenheit im Fahrstuhl.

„Sag mal, ist alles gut bei dir?“

„Ja, was soll denn sein?“

„Ich habe deine Nachricht gestern gehört. Warst du etwa drauf?“

„Ja, kann schon sein.“

Rehbraune Augen starren ihn an

„Na komm, ich fahr euch nach Hause.“

Wenige Minuten später hockt Guy bei Thomas auf dem Beifahrersitz, Goliath hechelt zwischen seinen Knien. Leise Radiomusik, als Thomas den klimatisierten Wagen durch Paris lenkt. Er trägt eine halbdurchsichtige Sonnenbrille, konzentrierter Blick dahinter.

Guy sinkt in das weiche Leder seines Sitzes.

„Hast du jemanden?“, fragt er an einer roten Ampel. Das leise Klicken des Blinkers täuscht Alltäglichkeit vor und es fühlt sich kurz gut an. Sicher. So wie es sein sollte, aber nicht ist.

„Ob ich jemanden habe?“

Thomas lenkt den Wagen sanft in die Rue Saint-Dominique. Eine enge Straße, die sich wie eine Schlange durch Paris schlängelt und an deren Ende der Eiffelturm über die geduckten Dächer glotzt. Ein paar Geschäfte, Brasserien, der Irish Pub, in dem er manchmal bei einem Guinness mit Sébastien versackt, gemütliches Treiben.

„Ja. Ich meine, triffst du dich mit jemandem?“

„Nein.“

Seine Antwort ist niederschmetternd.

„Oh.“

Thomas hält den Wagen vor seiner Haustür. Guy weiß nicht, wie er reagieren soll.

„Willst du noch mit raufkommen?“

„Ja.“

Langer Blick. Viel Qual und Sehnsucht darin. Im Radio läuft _If You Leave Me Now_ von Chicago und der Pariser Himmel färbt sich pink.

„Aber ich werds nicht tun.“

„Ok.“

Keiner regt sich. Thomas hält das Lenkrad noch immer fest umklammert und atmet tief durch.

„Was ist los mit dir, hm?“

„Nichts, was soll denn los sein?“

„Du triffst dich mit dieser dreizehn Jahre jüngeren Frau, hängst mit irgendwelchen Hipstern rum, nimmst Drogen. Hast du etwa eine Midlife-Crisis?“

„Nein! Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht.“

„Nagut, ist ja auch deine Sache.“

Thomas kann seine Enttäuschung und seine Traurigkeit trotz getönter Brille kaum verbergen.

„Das ist sehr großzügig von dir.“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Ist ja nicht so, dass du ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht genießen würdest. Oder was muss ich mir da anhören von Giovana über irgendwelche Blow Jobs?“

„Bitte was? Blow Jobs?“

„Die Ed Banger Party. Macht es da Klick?“

„Das war eine Ausnahme. Und auch nicht der Grund, warum ich mich von Héloïse getrennt habe.“

„Nicht?“

„Nein.“

„Was war denn der Grund?“

Thomas sieht verbissen aus dem Fenster. Er muss es nicht aussprechen. Stattdessen sagt er, nach einer Weile allein mit seinen traurigen Gedanken:

„Vermutlich bin ich auch nur Teil deiner Midlife-Crisis.“

„Oh Merde. Wenn du Teil meiner Midlife-Crisis bist, dann nur weil sie mir den Mut gibt, endlich zu tun, was ich schon mein ganzes Leben tun wollte.“ 

Atemloses Innehalten. Guy hat keine Ahnung, woher das gerade kam. Manchmal meldet sich sein zwanzigjähriges Ich zu Wort wie ein bockiges Kind. Thomas gafft ihn nur mit offenem Mund an. _(...ooohoohoo baby please don't go...)_

„Ich steig jetzt aus.“

Kussloser Abschied, auch wenn der Wunsch immer zwischen ihnen in der schweren Sommerluft hängt. (Es ist wie sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden und dann nicht dran zu ziehen.) Guy steigt aus, macht die Tür zu und läuft mit Goliath zu seiner Haustür, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Das Geräusch des davonfahrenden Autos lässt etwas in ihm zerreißen.

Melancholia

Benommen taumelt er in das nächste Taxi, lässt sich durch die Pariser Nacht fahren und landet in Thomas‘ Armen. Der zieht ihn zu sich in die Wohnung und drückt ihn an seinen Körper. Warmer tröstender Geruch, eine Hand in seinen Haaren, weiche Lippen. Bis tief in die Nacht sitzen sie betroffen am Esstisch. Guy trinkt literweise Wasser und erzählt, was passiert ist. Party bei Xavi. Er selbst hat nur die Schreie gehört, als ein Typ, der sich DJ Groovy Attac nannte, vom Balkon gestürzt ist. Es war schrecklich dramatisch. Ein armer Trottel, der seinen Zenit längst überschritten hatte und nochmal alles geben wollte. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes hat er sich dabei zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt. Schweigsam sitzen sie jetzt am Esstisch, Zweifel und Ratlosigkeit in ihren Augen. Haben auch sie ihren Zenit überschritten?

Thomas lädt ihn zu sich ins Bett ein. Erst nur um zu schlafen. Aber in der Dunkelheit tastet Guy nach seinem Gesicht und dann nach seinem Glied. Er küsst ihn sanft und grummelt ein Liebesgeständnis. Thomas wird schwach.

Trostsex. Scharfer rasselnder Atem wird gierig zwischen zwei Mündern eingesogen. Bärte kratzen. Hände krallen sich fest, Beckenknochen scheuern auf Beckenknochen und irgendwo dazwischen pulsieren ihre harten Glieder. 

Thomas brummt ein tiefes, zufriedenes Brummen und Guy strandet auf seiner Brust, kommt zur Ruhe, wird gehalten. Wunden werden gestreichelt. Er spürt jeden Atemzug, jede erschöpfte Regung, jedes Zucken von Thomas’ Muskeln.

Benommen nuschelt Guy in die haarige Brust. „Ich bin so erschöpft.“ Weiche, herbe Haut. Die Möglichkeit eines neuen Lebens. Er spürt eine schwache Regung unter sich. Ein sanftes Schnaufen. „Was?“ Weniger ein Wort, als vielmehr ein kraftloses Säuseln in seine Haare.

„Ich will nach Hause kommen. Zu dir.“

Als Guy am Morgen aufwacht, trägt er eines von Thomas‘ T-Shirts. Eine Hand liegt beschützend auf seinem Bauch. Er kriecht aus dem Bett, läuft suchend durch die Wohnung. Goliath liegt auf dem Sofa und sieht ihn mit traurigen Augen an. „Na mein Süßer!“ Guy drückt sein Gesicht in das weiche Fell und atmet den vertrauten Tiergeruch ein, nimmt einen Pullover von der Sofalehne, atmet den aufregenden Männerduft ein.

Er geht ans Regal. Architekturbildbände, Fachzeitschriften über Fotografie und Film. Er nimmt ein Magazin und blättert es lustlos durch. Ein Haufen Technikgelumpe, Schnittprogramme im Vergleichstest, die Schrift verschwimmt vor seinen Augen und er stellt die Zeitschrift zurück, betrachtet ein paar eingerahmte Bilder. Seine Söhne – als Babys, als Jungs, als Teenager. Ein Bild von ihm. Im Tourbus mit Cassius ist er an seiner Schulter eingeschlafen. Thomas hat an einer Kamera rumgefummelt, das hat er noch im Dämmerschlaf mitbekommen. Wie er ihm eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr gestrichen hat. Nicht mehr mitbekommen hat er, wie er das Foto von ihm gemacht hat (mit ausgetrecktem Arm), das jetzt hier als peinliches Zeugnis von etwas steht, das er nie wahrhaben wollte.

Guy geht an den Schreibtisch und setzt die randlose Brille auf, die dort auf einem Haufen Papieren liegt. Er rollt sie vorsichtig auf. Grundrisse. Ist er jetzt unter die Architekten gegangen? Wundern würde es ihn nicht.

Erstmal Duschen. Überall steht Zeug von ihm. Sein eigenes Haarwaschmittel. Haarpflege. Die gute von Olaplex. Nur die bringt seine Haare so zum Glänzen. Bartöl. Etwas Haarwachs für eine männliche Note. Sein eigener Rasierer. Eine Zahnbürste. Und endlich auch ein Fön.

Guy nimmt eine frische Unterhose. Auch die gibt es hier inzwischen. Thomas wird wach und räkelt sich im Bett.

„Du gehst?“

„Oui.“

„Bleib doch noch.“

„Nein, ich muss gehen.“

„Ist es wegen Goliath? Ich hab Hundefutter.“

„Nein. Ist nicht wegen Goliath.“

Thomas wirft die Bettdecke bei Seite und geht erstmal ins Bad. Guy zieht sich seine Jeans an und wechselt Thomas‘ Cassius-Shirt gegen sein muffiges Poloshirt, das er auf dem Schlafzimmerfußboden findet.

Thomas kommt raus und wischt sich durch die lockige Mähne. Naja, was davon übrig ist. Seine Pyjamahose hängt auf kantigen Beckenknochen. Jetzt geht’s los.

„Wie lang geht das noch so weiter? Du-du-du-du tauchst auf, wann es dir passt, legst mich flach und verschwindest am nächsten Morgen. Gestern liegst du noch in meinen Armen und faselst irgendetwas vom Zusammenziehen und-und-und heute…“

Er ist süß, wenn er anfängt zu stottern. Und auch so nervig.

„Baust du ein Haus?“

„Was?“

„Die Papiere da auf dem Schreibtisch…“

Thomas wischt sich über das verwirrte Gesicht. Er zerrt sich einen dünnen Pulli über den Körper und geht in die Küche, wo er sich erstmal ein Glas Wasser eingießt. Er trinkt es fast aus, bevor er spricht.

„Ja, ich baue ein Haus.“

„Cool.“

„Ein Bungalow am See bei Ville-d’Avray. Es wird sehr modern. So wie die Case-Study-Häuser in LA. Stell dir Mies van der Rohe im Wald vor.“

Guy versucht, es sich vorzustellen. Er sieht eine Holzfassade und viel Glas. Es ist edel. Minimalistisch. Teuer. Es ist Thomas.

„Ja, es würde dir gefallen. Die Natur. Du könntest angeln gehen und morgens schwimmen…“

Thomas verharrt in ein paar einsamen Vorstellungen und Guy weiß nicht, wohin mit sich.

„I-i-i-ch will mich nicht mit irgendwelchen Frauen treffen, Guy. Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann. Ich bin fast 40. Ich weiß, was ich will! I-i-i-ch hab dir gesagt, was ich fühle. Worauf willst du noch warten? Denkst du nicht, fünfundzwanzig Jahre waren genug?“

„Ich weiß auch nicht.“

„Ich will dir ja kein Ultimatum setzen. Aber dich mit diesen ganzen Frauen zu sehen bringt mich irgendwann noch um.“

„Oh. Tut mir leid. Das wollt ich nicht.“

„Schon gut. Ich bin selbst Schuld. Ich hätt das ja nicht mitmachen müssen.“

„Und jetzt?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sag es du es mir.“

Guy sagt nichts. Und das ist für Thomas genug.

„Ich geh duschen.“

Funkstille

Wenn sie reden, dann nur über die Arbeit. Freundlich, klar, distanziert.

Er macht sich Sorgen um Gi. Ihre Freundin war sehr verstört in der Nacht des Unfalls und Gi hat sie nach Hause gebracht. Seitdem haben sie sich nicht mehr gesehen. Als er mit Goliath und einer Tüte Croissants vor ihrer Tür steht, öffnet ein bärtiger Typ in Unterhose die Tür. Das ist nur fair. Guy hat sich mit Thomas getröstet und sie tröstet sich eben mit… keine Ahnung, wer der Typ ist. Guy drückt ihm die Tüte mit den Croissants in die Hand und geht.

Sehtest.

+1,5 dpt auf dem rechten Auge, +2 dpt auf dem linken.

Anruf von Gi.

Sie klingt leise und traurig.

„Tut mir leid, wie es gelaufen ist. Aber du bist ja auch einfach abgehauen. Ich dachte, das war’s.“ Sie macht eine Pause, um an ihrer Zigarette zu ziehen. „Ich hätte dich gebraucht, weißt du.“

Wermut-Koma auf dem Teppich. Die Zimmerdecke ist in ein abendliches Pink getaucht, das sich bald dunkelviolett färbt, dann blau und bald liegt Guy ganz im Dunkeln. Das Handy leuchtet auf seiner Brust.

E-Mail von Todd: _Was haltet ihr hiervon?_

Er öffnet die Datei im Anhang, hört Paul Williams‘ ätherische Stimme.

_Touch… I remember touch…_

Tränen laufen ihm aus den Augen. Das Gefühl von Thomas‘ Händen, das Prickeln, als sie ihn aus seiner Calvin-Klein-Unterwäsche schälen. Die Art, wie er seinen Blick auf seiner Haut spüren konnte.

Ein Chor in Endlosschleife bringt eine einsame Erkenntnis.

_… hold on… if love is the answer you’re home… hold on… if love is the answer you’re home… hold on… if love is the answer you’re home… hold on… if love is the answer you’re home… hold on… if love is the answer you’re home…_

Guy schaut sich das ganze Wochenende Filme über verkorkste Beziehungen an _. Kill Bill_ 1 und 2 _, Lost Highway, Wild at Heart_. Und dann den ganzen Sonntag _Melancholia_ in Endlosschleife.

Sie versuchen es noch ein paar Mal, er und Gi. Aber am Ende ist es Thomas, den er anruft, um ihn von der OP abzuholen.

Als er am Morgen danach aufwacht, nimmt er seine Schutzbrille ab und sieht sich um. Im Bett neben ihm liegt ein Mann und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, sieht er klar und deutlich, was er vor sich hat.

Das Haus am See

In seinen Vorstellungen lebte er in diesem Haus. Er stellte sich vor, wie sie fernsahen, wie er mit Goliath durch den Wald ging, er stellte sich teure, geschmackvolle Möbel vor und einen Mann in der Küche. Und von all den Leben, die er führen könnte, wollte er plötzlich nur noch dieses eine.

Er schwamm noch eine Abendrunde und zog sich dann an der Leiter aus dem Wasser. Griff zum Handtuch, der frische Abendduft von Kiefern und köchelndem Essen, zirpende Grillen, das Rauschen von Schilf und den Bäumen, die sie umgeben, ein Moment der Ruhe.

Sein Traum ist jetzt Wirklichkeit.

Auf dem Couchtisch von Hervet Manufacturier liegt eine DVD-Hülle von _Shrek,_ die Tafel auf der Terrasse ist gedeckt, die Lampions leuchten, Thomas schmeckt seinen Weißweinsud für die Miesmuscheln ab und Guy tropft auf das teure Fischgrätenparkett, als der erste Gast an der Tür klingelt.

„Kannst du aufmachen?“

Thomas wirft sich ein kariertes Küchentuch um die Schulter und ertränkt die Steaks für den Grill in einer würzigen Marinade

„Oh, aber ich muss noch kurz duschen.“

„Macht nichts. Das kannst du gleich noch machen.“

Guy läuft barfuß durch das offene Wohnzimmer und öffnet die Tür in schwarzer Badehose. Wasser tropft aus seinen zotteligen Haaren. Es sind ihre Couchtisch-Designer höchst persönlich. Cedric und sein Cousin Nicolas.

„Oh hallo, ich wusste nicht, dass das hier eine Poolparty ist.“

Sie tragen legere Sommerhemden mit den Ärmeln in die Ellbogen gekrempelt und knöchelfreien Chinohosen. Teure italienische Loafer.

„Ich fühle mich etwas overdressed“, scherzen sie und Guy wird rot.

„Nein, ich war gerade noch im See. Ich zieh mir gleich was an. Na los, kommt rein.“

Guy nimmt ihnen den mitgebrachten Wein ab und stellt ihn zu Thomas in die offene Küche.

„Ich geh mal eben duschen.“

„Ja, ist gut.“

Er trägt ein rosa Designer-Shirt mit Drachen-Print und dunkler Jeans, als er aus dem Schlafzimmer kommt. Die dunklen Haare frisch gestylt, einen Hauch von Acqua di Gio versprühend. Von seiner langen Mähne hat er sich verabschiedet und trägt die Haare jetzt in angenehmer Sommerlänge. Nicht ganz kurz und nicht ganz lang. Eine Länge, die sagt: _Ich will nicht der Junge sein, in den du dich damals verliebt hast, ich will der Mann sein, den du jetzt liebst._

Die offene Panoramafront gibt die Sicht auf die Sonnenterrasse und den dahinter liegenden See frei. Gedämpfte Stimmen, darunter Thomas' jungenhaftes Geschwafel. Sie stehen auf der Terrasse und fachsimpeln bei einem Glas Pastis über Mies van der Rohe und Pierre Koenig, während Goliath fröhlich um ihre Beine herumhampelt. Thomas trägt ein graues Hipster T-Shirt mit einem tiefen V-Ausschnitt. Brusthaare kräuseln sich dort (Sébastien nennt ihn immer seinen „haarigen Juden“) und seine Schlüsselbeinknochen sind so scharf, dass man sich daran schneiden könnte. _Wer von uns beiden ist jetzt der mit der Midlife-Crisis?_

Bald kommen auch Pedro und seine Frau, Paul, Vincent, Quentin, Sébastien (ebenfalls mit einer Frau) und noch ein paar andere. Draußen werden Aperitifs getrunken, während Thomas noch in der Küche zugange ist. Goliath ist ganz nervös und läuft hechelnd zwischen den Beinen hin und her. Ausgelassen hampelt Guy jetzt mit ihm vor dem See herum, so wie man ihn – und da sind sich hier alle stillschweigend einig – lang nicht mehr gesehen hat. In dem stattlichen Boxer steckt immer noch der Geist eines Welpen und Guy – obwohl er selbst etwas pummelig geworden ist – kann kaum dagegen halten, als er ihn immer wieder bellend anspringt. Kurz: Goliath macht seinem Namen inzwischen alle Ehre.

Es ist ein gediegener Dinnerabend in vertrauter Gesellschaft. Man kennt sich, hat viel zusammen durch gemacht. Anekdoten werden zusammen mit dem Brotkorb herumgereicht, und wer es noch nicht wusste, ahnt es spätestens jetzt, als Thomas in der beiläufigsten aller Gesten in Guys Haare fasst und sie einen verliebten Moment lang krault.

Alles wird still und starrt sie an. Ein Schmunzeln auf den kauenden Mündern. Also doch. In stiller Vereinbarung wechseln später Geldscheine die Besitzer. Wetten wurden gewonnen.

Anschließend wird die Soundanlage bewundert und die alte Goldaderkabeldiskussion bricht wieder los. Vincent erkundigt sich nach dem Tonabnehmer (Ortofon Stylus 2M Black mit Shibata Nadelschliff). Thomas lässt den kristallklaren Sound für sich sprechen und legt ihre neue Platte auf. Eine Art inoffizielle Listening-Party. Der engste Kreis darf sie zuerst hören. Cedric, der das Cover gestaltet hat, hält das Album-Sleeve stolz in seinen Händen und zeigt es herum. Die zwei Roboter-Helme zu einem verschmolzen vor schwarzem Hintergrund. Alle nicken zustimmend. Sehr edel, sehr schick, so wie alles hier. Während die Platte läuft, wechselt die Stimmung zwischen stummer Versunkenheit _(Within)_ und laut zelebrierter Fassungslosigkeit _(Get Lucky)._ Guy hockt auf der Sofalehne neben Thomas, der sich ein paar Tränen der Erleichterung unter seiner Brille wegwischt. Lange Umarmungen, als sie einer nach dem anderen gehen. Endlich allein. Guy fängt an aufzuräumen. Trägt das Geschirr von der Terrasse in die Küche, räumt die Spülmaschine ein. Thomas hockt versunken auf dem Sofa, kriecht in Guys Arme, als er sich zu ihm setzt, lässt sich halten.

„Geschafft“, schnauft er.

„Ja.“

„Das war doch okay, oder?“

„Ja, ich denke schon. Die Leute haben sich amüsiert… Keiner ist vom Dach gefallen…“

Guy spürt Thomas lachen in seinen Armen. Er vergräbt sein Gesicht in weichen Locken und atmet den herben Duft dort tief ein. Sein Herz bläht sich auf und es ist die einzige Droge, die er noch braucht.

„Na los, lass uns ins Bett gehen.“

Im Schlafzimmer halten sie sich nackt im Arm. Guy klammert sich an ihm fest. Ihre Bäuche kleben aneinander und sie bleiben so. Nur ihr Atem und ihre Blicke. Schock an diesem Morgen, als Thomas sich rasiert und Guy in das Gesicht des Jungen geblickt hat, in den er sich damals verliebt hat. Schock auch jetzt, als er mit dem Daumen über das Muttermal auf seiner Wange streicht und sich fühlt wie Anfang zwanzig.

Thomas‘ Erektion ragt fragend in die Nacht. _(Woher weiß ich, wenn ich bereit bin?,_ hört Guy sein Vergangenheits-Ich fragen. _Wenn es nicht mehr weh tut,_ sagt der Arzt. Seitdem hat er Thomas nicht mehr in sich gehabt.) Aber heute Nacht, in diesem Haus, mit diesem Mann gibt es für Guy eigentlich nur noch eine Frage. Leise säuselt er sie ihm ins Ohr. „Hast du ein Kondom?“


End file.
